Shigure's Birthday
by Yukis-lover
Summary: Its Shigure's Birthday And Jalena, one of the kino girls needs to find a present for shigure!


**Shigure's Birthday**

"YUKI...YUKI...OVER HERE" I screamed. While I screamed for Yuki, I thought about how muched I liked him. He is so nice, since he let us move in with him after our dad kicked us out of the house, us meaning Nikki my sister, the cat of the family. Yuki and I started dating after he found out that I had a family just like his, I'm the rat so maybe that explains it. "Yes Jalena," Yuki said, I want to go to a restaurant, but first lets go to the house. I want everyone to come. Nikki was with Kyou of course they are always together. They have started dating too, finally! They started ahead of us as we walked and talked about what we had for homework, and other stuff.

As we got to the house I screamed for Shigure, Shigure we're home. After no answer, I asked where you are. I went to his study, oh there you are, is something wrong Shigure cuz you did not answer me, and you don't look very happy. Is it something with Hatori, Aya? However, he didn't answer, and then I knew something was wrong. I ran to go find Yuki, Yuki something is wrong with Shigure he isn't in his cherry self today. He didn't answer to anything I said. "Hmm...Really that is rather odd." Yuki said. As I thought in my head, I remembered what I said to Shigure couple of days ago. Shigure and I were the only ones home that day and I told Shigure he is like a father to me; I can tell everything to you, you are like my best friend. Shigure seemed happy when I told him that. He said, "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a kid." Well now, you have one. He just seemed too thrilled to know that I look up to him like a father, but that couldn't be it, it just couldn't. I decided that I was going to call Aya. Ring...Ring...Ring...Singing "Hello" Aya was in a rather happy mood. Aya this is Jalena. I have a question for you. "What is it my sweet Jalena?" Said Aya, Do you know what is wrong with Shigure, cuz he is acting funny? "I think it is because is turning 28 this week." said Aya. O my gosh why didn't anybody tell me this? "We thought you knew," said Aya. I have to go. Ok Aya I have to go buy a present for Shigure. "Alright" said Aya. YUKI...KYOU...NIKKI...GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW. All three "Ya." Why didn't you people tell me that Shigure's Birthday is this week? Kyou and Yuki said "We thought you knew." Will everybody stop sayin that. In addition, you Nikki. "I didn't even know his birthday was this month," said Nikki. I have an idea what to buy him. "Um...What are going to buy him?" said Nikki. You'll see.

The next day I went to a dealership. This nice salesman ask what I wanted and I told him I want a car. He told me his name is Goku. "What kind do you want missy?" asked Goku. I want a Chevy sports car...a red one. Do you have one? "Actually I have one left," said Goku. Really that's great, can you show me it? "Follow me, please" said Goku. Its so pretty! How much is? "You're in luck, its on sale for $1200." said Goku. Whoa! I'll buy it. "Do you have the money with you right now?" said Goku. Can I bring it later this week? "Yes if you give me your name" said Goku. My name is Jalena Kino. "Alright then later this week" said Goku.

Where am I going to get the money? Wait, I have my account and my paycheck. I better get to the bank and see how much I have in it. While at the bank I found how much I had about $1100. I need $900 to get the car, maybe if I bring some of the money now he'll let me pay the rest later. Back at the dealership I asked for Goku, this nice lady pointed to him. Thank you. Um..Goku I have a question to ask you. "Yes what is it" said Goku, Well I was wondering if I can make payments on the car I have $1100 with me right now, and I get paid tomorrow. And I probably have to pay the rest with the next paycheck I have, and I was wondering if that is ok. "Well that would be just fine with me" said Goku. Really? "Well certainly" said Goku. Does that mean I can take the car home tonight? "Yes it does, Let me go get it right now" said Goku. Great. "Here it is" said Goku, Thank you very much Goku this means everything to me. Oh do you have a really big bow I can put on it? "Yes" said Goku.

Later I got home in the new car I ran inside to get Shigure. As I screamed for Shigure I accidentally said Dad, but Shigure knew I was screaming for him so he came anyways. NIKKI, YUKI, KYOU COME DOWN HERE NOW! When everyone finally got down to the main floor I said "everyone go outside now you got to see this." Whoa, everyone said. Shigure this is for you, for your birthday. "Wow you really do care about me" said Shigure, Well duh. Do you like it? "I love it" said Shigure, Really? "Yes.. I do" said Shigure.

That week everything got back to normal, until Jalena found out Aya's birthday was coming up too and Hatori's. SHIGURE, KYOU, NIKKI, YUKI.

THE END


End file.
